FIC - Together
by Lilou004
Summary: Cette histoire prend place après le départ de Julia pour Buffalo et avant le début de la saison suivante. Et si Murdoch avait fini par écouter son cœur ?
1. Une enquête difficile

**Chapitre 1 : Une enquête difficile**

Depuis un mois que le Docteur Julia Ogden avait quitté Toronto pour Buffalo, le Capitaine Brackenreid observait son meilleur Détective William Murdoch s'enfoncer peu à peu dans la dépression. Même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas et faisait tout pour cacher au mieux son état, le départ de la jeune femme avait laissé un grand vide dans sa vie et surtout dans son cœur. Il parvenait à oublier quelque peu son absence à chacune de ses enquêtes mais le soir, quand il se retrouvait seul dans sa petite chambre à la pension de Madame Kitchen, il ne cessait de ressasser les évènements qui avaient précédés le départ de la jeune femme et de se blâmer de n'avoir rien fait à temps pour la retenir. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se disait que, même s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps à la gare pour lui faire sa proposition, il aurait toujours pu prendre un train pour la rejoindre. Il se reprochait son attentisme, son incapacité à s'ouvrir et à dévoiler ses sentiments mais, surtout, il se rongeait le sang de ne pas savoir si elle allait bien. En effet, la jeune femme avait développé une capacité certaine à se mettre dans des situations délicates et l'angoisse le taraudait à l'idée qu'il ne serait pas là pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Cette angoisse avait pris une place plus qu'importante dans sa vie à mesure que le temps passait et avait envahi ses cauchemars, l'empêchant de dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit quand il était chanceux. Ce qui l'aidait sans l'aider vraiment était le rythme incessant des enquêtes, à croire que tous les meurtriers de Toronto s'étaient mis d'accord pour le maintenir occupé. Cependant, celle qu'il venait de boucler l'avait chamboulé plus que toute autre. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui avait été assassinée par son père car il refusait d'accepter ses fiançailles avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il ne restait plus au Détective Murdoch qu'à annoncer la terrible nouvelle au malheureux fiancé.

-« Monsieur Davidson ? Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, » fit le jeune policier en l'invitant à s'assoir sur le canapé de son bureau.

-« Vous avez trouvé qui a fait ça à mon Amy ? » demanda le jeune homme en essayant de faire bonne figure.

-« Oui Monsieur. Comme nous le pensions, il ne s'agissait pas d'une tentative de vol ayant mal tournée. Il s'agissait d'un meurtre déguisé en tentative de vol. »

-« Mais qui a bien pu vouloir faire du mal à une si douce jeune femme ? »

-« Il semblerait que lorsque votre fiancée a annoncé à son père ses fiançailles avec vous, ce dernier ait vu rouge. Il s'est laissé emporter par sa colère et l'a frappé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur Davidson. »

Le jeune homme resta un long moment sous le choc, tentant d'assimiler l'information que le policier venait de lui fournir. Lorsqu'enfin il releva ses yeux rougis vers Murdoch, ce dernier put y lire la même blessure profonde et la même tristesse que celles qu'il expérimentait depuis quatre longues semaines. Avec difficulté, il déglutit, cette histoire le touchant de très près, de trop près…

-« Avez-vous déjà aimé profondément quelqu'un Détective ? » demanda Davidson avant de poursuivre ayant vu la réponse sur le visage de son interlocuteur. « Qui qu'elle soit et quoi que vous pensiez, ne gâchez pas un seul instant auprès de celle qui fait battre votre cœur… La vie est trop courte pour qu'on ose se retenir de la vivre pleinement. »

Le silence envahit la pièce quelques instants, les deux hommes étant perdus dans leurs pensées, quand soudain le jeune homme se leva et tendit la main au policier.

-« Je vous remercie d'avoir trouvé l'assassin de mon Amy. Au moins elle peut aujourd'hui reposer en paix. »

William Murdoch ne remarqua pas le départ du jeune homme, pas plus que la nuit qui commençait à tomber. George Crabtree tenta bien à plusieurs reprises de le sortir de sa léthargie mais rien n'y fit. Découragé et inquiet pour son ami, l'agent finit par quitter à contrecœur le poste de police. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul dans cet état. En effet, même si personne n'en parlait, tous étaient terriblement soucieux pour leur jeune collègue. Le Capitaine Brackenreid décida cependant de rester en arrière après avoir fait prévenir son épouse pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Puis, attrapant sa bouteille de scotch et deux verres, il rejoignit le Détective Murdoch dans son bureau.

-« Tenez, avalez-moi ça, » dit le capitaine d'une voix bourrue en lui tendant un verre plein. « Et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas possible, que vous ne buvez pas car c'est un ordre ! »

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de sa conversation avec Monsieur Davidson, Murdoch releva le visage vers son supérieur avant de se mettre à fixer le verre d'alcool devant lui.

-« Allons ! Un peu de nerf ! » s'énerva Brackenreid en tendant de force le verre à son subordonné avant d'ajouter. « Et vous avez intérêt à le vider ! Il faut bien ça pour refaire un homme et vous êtes bien bas my dear fellow. »

Sans un mot, Murdoch porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée pendant que son capitaine se dirigeait vers le bureau de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami et ouvrit le premier tiroir à droite. Sans un mot, il en sortit une petite boîte de métal argenté et, après l'avoir longuement examinée, il la ramena avec lui près de Murdoch, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-« Depuis qu'elle est partie, vous n'êtes plus vous-même. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle vous a dit non ? Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez tous les deux quelque chose de spécial… » fit alors Brackenreid en tendant la boîte au jeune homme.

Seul le silence lui répondit et le capitaine commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il fallait que son collègue et ami se ressaisisse une bonne fois pour toute car son attitude jetait un froid sur l'ensemble du poste numéro quatre.

-« Bon sang Murdoch ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire mais, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Sortez de ce mutisme et secouez-vous ! »

-« Je n'ai même pas pu lui demander, » marmonna alors le jeune détective en ouvrant la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains. « Quand je suis arrivé, le train venait de partir… »

-« Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas suivie si elle est si importante que ça à vos yeux ! Ce n'était quand même pas le seul train pour Buffalo ! »

-« Il n'y en avait plus ce jour-là et… »

-« Et quoi ? » s'impatienta Brackenreid.

-« Je n'ai plus eu le courage de la suivre… Et si elle refusait, et si son départ signifiait qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire à moi ? »

-« Murdoch, je vais vous dire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. Si ma femme l'apprend, je suis bon pour un sacré sermon mais vous savez qu'elle et le Docteur Ogden sont de bonnes amies, non ? » commença le Capitaine attirant immédiatement l'attention de son meilleur détective. « Elles sont restées en contact malgré le départ de notre amie et je dois dire que Margaret se fait énormément de soucis. Le Docteur Ogden ne semble pas aller très bien même si, comme vous, elle fait tout pour le dissimuler… Allez la rejoindre Murdoch, suivez votre cœur et voyez où il vous mène ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Nous nous débrouillerons sans vous pendant un moment. Crabtree a beaucoup appris à vos côtés et il pourra assurer l'intérim. Maintenant partez la rejoindre et dévoilez-lui votre cœur, c'est un ordre ! »

Sans rien dire mais avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, le Détective William Murdoch raffermit sa poigne autour de la boîte contenant la bague qu'il avait achetée un mois plus tôt et se leva pour quitter précipitamment le poste de police laissant son capitaine avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. La graine avait été plantée, restait au jeune homme et à la femme qui envahissait ses pensées et son cœur de la faire germer et fructifier malgré leurs problèmes…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	2. Une journée épuisante

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée épuisante**

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Buffalo un mois plus tôt, le Docteur Julia Ogden se donnait sans compter dans son nouveau travail à l'hôpital pour enfants. Elle enchainait les heures, dormait peu et dans le dortoir des internes en médecine et ne rentrait qu'en de très rares occasions dans la petite maison qu'elle s'était rapidement trouvée en arrivant. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception et, après quinze heures passées à soigner patient après patient, enchainant les urgences et les petits bobos, la jeune femme s'avachit dans un fauteuil de la salle des infirmières.

-« Docteur Odgen ? » appela alors le médecin chef qui avait pris le risque d'embaucher une femme à un poste si demandé. « Tout va bien ? Je vous trouve un peu pâle… »

-« Ce n'est rien Professeur Johnson, la fatigue de la journée tombe mais j'ai encore la petite Jane à visiter avant de partir. »

-« Jane va très bien, je viens d'aller la voir. Le traitement que vous lui avez administré fait des merveilles ! Sa fièvre est enfin tombée et sa respiration est beaucoup moins difficile. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne vous ferait pas de mal… »

-« Hum… » répondit la jeune femme sans en dire plus alors que ses yeux se détournaient doucement en direction de la fenêtre.

-« Docteur, puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question qui me taraude depuis votre arrivée sans que vous ne le preniez mal ? » demanda soudain le médecin chef avec un air embêté, ayant déjà compris le caractère fort et indépendant de la jeune femme.

-« Je vous écoute, » répondit Julia en lui souriant d'un air las pour le rassurer.

-« Que cherchiez-vous à fuir en prenant ce poste ici si précipitamment ? »

Le silence se fit pendant un très long moment au point que Johnson se dit qu'elle n'allait jamais lui répondre. Il s'apprêtait à se lever afin de la laisser seule quand soudain…

-« C'est compliqué, » marmonna Julia en penchant la tête alors qu'une légère rougeur envahissait ses joues.

-« L'amour est toujours compliqué Docteur, » répondit avec un fin sourire le vieux médecin.

-« Co… Comment savez-vous ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans celui de son supérieur.

-« J'ai un peu vécu voyez-vous très chère et j'ai compris que, souvent, lorsqu'une personne souffre comme je vous vois souffrir depuis un mois, c'est dans neuf cas sur dix une histoire de cœur… » répondit Johnson de façon paternaliste.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux du Docteur Ogden qui se détourna et se leva pour aller se positionner à la fenêtre.

-« Vous savez Docteur, je peux lire dans votre attitude celle d'une femme qui souffre en silence. Si vous souhaitez en parler, sachez que je serais toujours là. »

-« Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? » demanda alors la jeune femme en le regardant, indécise.

-« Parce que, quand je vous regarde, je vois ce que ma fille aurait pu devenir si elle ne s'était pas laissée aller après le décès brutal de son fiancé… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux… »

-« Je… Je suis désolée pour votre fille, je ne savais pas… »

-« Elle aurait eu à peu près votre âge si elle n'avait pas été dévorée par sa tristesse et vous me la rappelez. Elle aurait été médecin elle-aussi vous savez… »

-« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez engagée sans rechigner ni poser de questions sur mes compétences ? » demanda le Docteur Ogden.

-« Pour ça et parce que votre demande a suscité mon intérêt. J'ai senti derrière votre demande une profonde blessure. »

-« J'ai fait le choix de libérer l'homme que j'aime profondément pour qu'il puisse réaliser ses rêves, » avoua alors Julia dans un souffle, elle-même surprise par son aveu.

-« Qu'entendez-vous par là exactement ? »

-« Je… Je ne pourrai jamais lui donner les enfants dont il rêve… Je suis stérile. »

-« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre Docteur, surtout quand on vous voit agir après de nos petits patients… Mais en avez-vous parlé avec lui ? Je veux dire vraiment. »

-« Je lui ai fait part de mon état et… Et il n'a rien dit, il ne m'a pas non plus retenue alors j'ai préféré partir pour qu'il trouve le bonheur auprès d'une autre femme, » expliqua le Docteur Ogden alors que l'émotion qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir depuis un mois menaçait de la submerger.

-« Mais combien de temps exactement lui avez-vous laissé à ce jeune homme entre l'annonce de votre état et votre départ ? » demanda Johnson avec un sourire narquois avant de reprendre n'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de sa collègue. « Laissez-moi deviner, une semaine ? Quelques jours au moins ? »

-« Plutôt quelques heures, » avoua la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

-« Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Alors vous êtes vraiment partie avant de savoir ? Vous ne lui avez même pas laissé le temps de digérer la nouvelle ! Ça a dû être un choc pour lui d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Souvenez-vous du temps qu'il vous a fallu à vous pour assimiler et digérer cette nouvelle… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? »réalisa alors Julia en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. « Qu'ai-je fait… William… »

Lorsque le médecin chef Johnson s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant sa jeune collègue, il découvrit son visage ravagé par les larmes et posa une main sur son épaule.

-« Rentrez chez vous Julia et reposez-vous. Dormez, vous en avez plus que besoin et faites-moi plaisir : ne venez pas travailler demain. »

-« Mais et Jane ? Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour votre petite protégée, je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement pour vous, » sourit Johnson avec douceur avant de lui tendre un papier. « Oh et mon épouse et moi-même vous attendons demain soir à notre domicile pour un diner convivial. Voilà notre adresse, rendez-vous donc à dix-huit heures et en meilleure forme ! »

-« Merci pour votre sollicitude Professeur. Je vais rentrer chez moi mais auparavant, et même si vous m'avez assuré qu'elle répond enfin au traitement, je vais aller visiter Jane. »

-« Cette petite vous a touchée hein ? »

-« Quand je suis passée à l'orphelinat pour la visite hebdomadaire et que je l'ai vu dans cet état, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Et quand la Mère Supérieure a dit que ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur elle car son âme était déjà entre les mains de Dieu, j'ai vu rouge. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut laisser une enfant sans défense mourir en la regardant droit dans les yeux ! »

-« Je me trompe ou son histoire remue quelque chose de particulier en vous ? »

-« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire vivre ça à des enfants. Le pire c'est que Jane souffrait le martyr et que personne ne s'en souciait… » soupira la jeune femme avant de se lever avec le médecin chef. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais suivre votre conseil. »

Sur ce les deux médecins quittèrent la salle des infirmières et leurs chemins se séparèrent dans le couloir alors qu'un jeune médecin s'approchait à grands pas dans le but de rejoindre le Docteur Julia Ogden.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	3. Une visite surprise

**Chapitre 3 : Une visite surprise**

-« Docteur Ogden ! Docteur Ogden ! Un instant ! J'aurais besoin de votre avis ! »

-« Docteur Garland, que me voulez-vous encore ? Je suis là depuis des heures et m'apprête à partir, » soupira la jeune femme, lasse de l'attitude entreprenante de son collègue envers elle.

-« Voilà, j'ai ce cas très intéressant et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de le partager avec moi… » fit le jeune médecin avec un sourire charmeur en lui tendant un dossier.

-« Je suis vraiment désolée mais, après ma visite à Jane et à la demande du Professeur Johnson, je vais me retirer pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

-« Oh ! Alors je peux saisir l'occasion pour vous inviter à diner ? »

-« Je vous ai déjà dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas, » répondit assez sèchement Julia en poursuivant son chemin en direction de la chambre de Jane.

-« Oh mais vous finirez par céder. Vous savez, je suis un très bon parti et je pourrais vous offrir tout ce que vous voulez… »

Roulant des yeux, le Docteur Ogden s'arrêta devant une chambre individuelle où reposait sa protégée et entreprit de se laver consciencieusement les mains. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, elle sentit son envahissant collègue la suivre.

-« Docteur Garland, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cette chambre doit rester au maximum stérile pour le bien de ma patiente ! Je vous demanderai donc de rester à l'extérieur de cette pièce et de me laisser faire mon travail. Merci. »

Sur ce, elle referma la porte sur le jeune homme outré par son attitude et reporta son attention vers sa petite patiente, Jane, tout juste âgée de deux ans. Elle s'approcha du petit lit et sourit en découvrant la fillette paisiblement endormie et sereine. Avec tendresse, elle passa sa main dans les boucles brunes de l'enfant : son front était enfin frais et elle sut au plus profond de son cœur que la fillette allait s'en sortir, qu'elle était tirée d'affaire. Elle resta un long moment à l'observer tout en laissant vagabonder ses pensées vers Toronto et vers William… Se sentant épuisée et aspirant à se reposer, elle sortit de la chambre et sa nouvelle sérénité fondit comme la neige au soleil lorsqu'elle découvrit que le Docteur Garland faisait toujours le pied de grue devant la porte.

-« Que voulez-vous encore ? N'ai-je pas été assez claire ? »

-« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu de manière satisfaisante à ma question, » fit avec suffisance le jeune médecin en bombant le torse.

-« Vous plaisantez ? » s'exclama la jeune femme estomaquée avant de le fusiller du regard. « Puisque vous semblez avoir du mal à comprendre, je vais être aussi claire que la plus pure des eaux ! Non Docteur Garland, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre invitation. Et je vous prierai de ne plus insister ! »

Alors qu'elle se débarrassait de sa blouse et prenait la direction de la sortie, son jeune confrère tenta de la retenir par le bras mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un petit groupe de personnes dans le couloir.

-« Docteur Ogden ? » appela avec un fin sourire le médecin chef. « Je suis heureux de vous trouver encore ici. Vous avez de la visite ! »

-« De la visite Professeur Johnson ? » demanda la jeune femme en se retournant pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants au milieu desquels elle reconnut immédiatement une silhouette. « William ? »

L'émotion fut grande et des larmes de joie emplirent ses yeux alors que sa respiration se faisait plus erratique. Elle tentait de se contenir et triturait ses mains du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-« Bonjour Julia, » répondit le jeune homme tout aussi ému de la revoir après ces semaines d'enfer et un éprouvant et long voyage.

-« Vous êtes venu… Oh William ! » s'exclama le Docteur Ogden en s'élançant dans sa direction pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Le couple resta un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer à contrecœur sans pour autant se lâcher les mains. Ils se perdirent un long moment dans les yeux de l'être aimé.

-« Vous êtes venu, » répéta alors la jeune femme avec un immense sourire.

-« Il le fallait car vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de pouvoir vous dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur Julia et ces dernières semaines ont été, je dois bien l'avouer, particulièrement difficiles. »

-« Difficile ? Un problème avec une enquête ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme en passant l'une de ses mains sur le visage marqué de son ami.

-« Non ce n'est pas une enquête. C'est votre absence, » avoua le Détective dans un souffle. « J'ai essayé de vous rattraper ce soir-là mais, quand je suis enfin arrivé à la gare, le train était déjà parti… »

-« Vous avez vraiment tenté de me rejoindre avant mon départ ? »

-« Oui Julia mais j'ai perdu du temps parce que je suis passé à la bijouterie pour vous acheter ça, » répondit le jeune homme en sortant la boîte en métal qui n'avait pas quitté la poche de son gilet depuis que le Capitaine Brackenreid la lui avait glissée dans la main.

-« William ? » répondit la jeune femme alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre, n'osant croire ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

-« Aussi longtemps que vous existerez dans ce monde, il n'y aura aucune autre femme pour moi Julia. »

-« Oh je sais tout ça mais… »

-« On peut toujours adopter ! Tellement d'enfants ont besoin d'amour et moi, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est vous, » annonça Murdoch sans la quitter un seul instant du regard avant de mettre un genou à terre. « Julia Ogden, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Le temps sembla comme suspendu pendant un long moment. Témoins de la scène, le Docteur Garland donnait l'impression qu'il allait être malade d'un instant à l'autre tandis que le médecin chef Johnson affichait un immense sourire et attendait presque avec autant d'impatience que le détective à genou la réponse de la jeune femme.

-« Oui… Oui bien sûr que je veux vous épouser William ! » s'exclama Julia avec un immense sourire alors que son fiancé se relevait, un sourire identique illuminant son visage.

Le jeune couple tomba dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le Détective ne s'éloigne juste assez pour lui présenter la bague qu'il avait achetée un mois plus tôt maintenant.

-« Oh ! Elle est magnifique ! William, c'est superbe ! »

-« Pas autant que vous Julia, » souffla le jeune homme avant de la lui glisser au doigt.

Le couple réduisit la distance entre eux et échangea un doux baiser qui, s'ils avaient été seuls, aurait pu s'approfondir. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient conscients qu'ils étaient toujours en plein milieu du couloir de l'hôpital pour enfants de Buffalo et qu'ils avaient une audience.

-« Toutes mes félicitations Docteur Ogden ! » fit alors le médecin chef Johnson obligeant le couple à se séparer sans pour autant se séparer complètement.

-« Merci, » répondit Julia radieuse malgré la fatigue de sa journée.

-« Votre bonheur à tous deux fait plaisir à voir. Docteur, ma femme et moi vous attendons toujours demain soir pour diner mais j'espère vraiment que vous ne viendrez pas seule et que votre fiancé pourra se joindre à nous… »

-« Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde, » répondit avec reconnaissance Murdoch.

-« Très bien. Maintenant rentrez vous reposer. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir autant besoin l'un que l'autre, » sourit Johnson en se tournant pour partir. « Vous venez Docteur Garland ? Nous avons de petits patients à visiter. »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	4. Une soirée inoubliable

**Chapitre 4 : Une soirée inoubliable**

Une fois seul, le couple se regarda et échangea un nouveau baiser plein de douceur et de tendresse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Docteur Ogden s'accrocha au bras du Détective Murdoch avant de le guider vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Dans le hall, William s'excusa et alla récupérer sa valise avant de la rejoindre. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme se retourna vers son fiancé et pencha la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager.

-« Où résidez-vous William ? » demanda-t-elle ne voulant pas déjà se séparer de lui.

-« Je ne sais pas encore mais il y a sûrement un hôtel pas loin où je pourrais séjourner, non ? »

Julia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement en train de peser le pour et le contre. Le jeune homme sentait bien qu'elle pensait à quelque chose mais qu'elle hésitait à lui en faire part. Il aimait regarder les petites mimiques qui exprimaient son intense concentration et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

-« Je me disais que, peut-être, vous pourriez prendre la chambre d'amis dans la petite maison que j'ai loué depuis mon arrivée… Je sais que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes mais… Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de vous plus que nécessaire… »

-« Nous pourrions me trouver un hôtel ou une chambre à louer non loin de chez vous et ensuite allez pique-niquer dans un parc ? » proposa Murdoch. « Même si ce mois loin de vous n'a pas été des plus simples ni des plus reposant et que je rêve de passer chaque instant auprès de vous, je ne voudrais pas compromettre votre réputation. »

-« Comme si ça avait déjà eu une importance pour moi auparavant… Mais je comprends William, c'est votre droiture et vos principes qui ont fait de vous l'homme que j'aime et que je veux épouser. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Ne soyez pas idiot ! Le respect que vous me témoignez est ce qui me fait vous aimer encore plus, » sourit la jeune femme en prenant sa joue dans sa main et s'avançant pour l'embrasser. « Et maintenant quoi ? »

-« Vous ne connaitriez pas un endroit où je puisse trouver une chambre à louer que je puisse y déposer mes affaires. Ainsi je pourrai vous offrir ce pique-nique dont nous venons de parler. »

Sans plus attendre, le couple monta dans une calèche et prit la direction du quartier où résidait la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à deux cents mètres de la maison de Julia, William aperçut un écriteau à la fenêtre d'une pension de famille et fit arrêter le fiacre.

-« Je crois que j'ai trouvé où loger, » dit-il à l'intention de sa fiancée après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser. « Je reviens dans un moment. »

Comme promis, le Détective Murdoch ressortit de la pension quelques minutes plus tard et retrouva le Docteur Ogden qui l'attendait après avoir renvoyé la voiture.

-« Si vous voulez bien patienter avec moi un moment, Madame Smith qui tient la pension de famille va nous préparer un panier repas. »

-« Oh c'est merveilleux ! »

-« Connaitriez-vous un endroit où nous pourrions passer un agréable moment ? »

-« Je connais l'endroit idéal pour ça. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici et que j'ai découvert ce petit parc, j'y vais régulièrement pour m'y ressourcer. Ca me rappelle notre premier pique-nique, » avoua Julia en rougissant légèrement.

Le jeune couple s'assit donc sur un banc à proximité de la pension et parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant ce mois de séparation qu'ils venaient de vivre. Perdus dans leur discussion, ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

-« Monsieur Murdoch ? » fit soudain la voix d'une femme d'un certain âge. « Votre panier est prêt. »

-« Oh ! Merci Madame Smith, » répondit William avec un sourire à l'attention de sa logeuse avant de poursuivre, devinant sa curiosité. « Mais laissez-moi vous présenter le Docteur Julia Ogden, ma fiancée. »

-« Votre fiancée ! Oh… Enchantée Docteur, » fit la femme en tendant sa main à la jeune femme pour lui serrer la sienne avant d'afficher un air embarrassé. « Cependant, je tiens à vous préciser qu'aucune visite de la sorte n'est admise dans ma pension. »

-« Nous comprenons parfaitement Madame Smith, » sourit gracieusement Julia avant de se tourner vers William pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Ne vous en faites pas, nous saurons attendre le mariage. C'est quelque chose d'important pour l'homme que j'aime. »

Rassurée, la logeuse rentra chez elle après leur avoir souhaité une excellente soirée et remis un jeu de clés à son nouveau locataire au cas où il rentrerait après son coucher. Sans plus attendre, le couple se leva et prit la direction du parc où ils trouvèrent un endroit agréable et à l'abri du passage pour s'installer.

-« J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que vous êtes bien là et que nous sommes fiancés, » soupira de bien-être Julia en se rasseyant un peu plus confortablement.

-« Je dois avouer que pour moi aussi cela ressemble à un rêve… » répondit le détective en s'approchant pour se positionner juste à ses côtés et déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Un merveilleux rêve je dois dire… »

-« Je partage votre opinion, » sourit la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son cœur.

Le couple resta un long moment ainsi sans parler, à savourer ce moment à deux. La fatigue qui s'était accumulée ces dernières semaines les rattrapait et ils somnolaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Je crois que, pour la première fois depuis mon départ, je vais bien dormir ce soir… Vous savoir non loin de moi, savoir que vous m'aimez autant que je vous aime… »

-« Vous savez Julia, ces semaines ont été pénibles pour moi également. Je pense que j'ai fait peur à tout le monde au poste et que j'ai terrorisé votre remplaçant… Juste parce qu'il n'était pas vous, » avoua William avec un certain malaise. « Mais c'est surtout la dernière affaire qui a achevé de m'envoyer au fond du trou… »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Julia sentant que son fiancé était encore fort perturbé par cette enquête. « En quoi cela a-t-il bien pu vous faire tant de mal… »

-« Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Elle a été assassinée par son père car il n'approuvait pas la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Son jeune fiancé a été dévasté par sa disparition… »

-« Comme c'est tragique ! »

-« Lorsque je lui ai expliqué la raison derrière le meurtre de sa fiancée, il a eu une réflexion concernant l'amour qui m'a profondément touché. Il a dit de ne pas gâcher un seul instant auprès de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, que la vie est bien trop courte pour qu'on ose se retenir de la vivre pleinement. »

-« Il n'a pas tort, » répondit le docteur Ogden après un moment de réflexion. « C'est un conseil très avisé en fait. Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez suivi car, même si je suis consciente d'avoir eu tort de partir comme je l'ai fait, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de revenir à Toronto… »

-« J'ai pourtant le sentiment que, quoi qu'ait été votre décision, nous aurions fini par nous retrouver… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je le sens au fond de moi… »

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que Murdoch ne sente la tête de sa fiancée s'alourdir de plus en plus contre son épaule.

-« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer Julia. Vous vous endormez et moi aussi… »

-« Vous avez raison mais je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter déjà… »

-« Nous nous reverrons au matin et passerons la journée ensemble, » sourit le jeune homme en rassemblant leurs affaires.

Après avoir raccompagné Julia jusque devant chez elle et avoir échangé un tendre baiser avec elle, le jeune homme rentra chez sa logeuse l'esprit léger. Ce soir-là, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent de difficulté à s'endormir.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	5. Soulagement et première discussion

**Chapitre 5 : Soulagement et première discussion**

Lorsque le Docteur Julia Ogden se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentit complètement reposée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Buffalo un mois plus tôt. Elle s'étira, un fin sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige, un moment terrifiée. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Inquiète, elle se redressa brusquement et regarda sa main gauche. En un instant, le soulagement l'envahit à la vue de la magnifique bague qui ornait son annulaire.

-« Je suis vraiment fiancée à William Murdoch, » soupira-t-elle d'aise avant de se lever, pleine d'énergie.

Après avoir fait sa toilette et s'être habillée, elle tira les couvertures en grand avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle retrouva son employée de maison.

-« Bonjour Mary, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

-« Très bien Madame Julia et vous ? Vous êtes rentrée bien tard encore hier soir, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce matin… »

-« Je vais parfaitement bien merci. Auriez-vous le temps de me préparer un thé et quelques toasts s'il vous plait ? »

-« Bien-sûr Madame ! Je vous fais ça tout de suite, » répondit Mary en s'activant. « Dois-je également vous préparer un déjeuner à emporter pour votre journée à l'hôpital ? »

-« En fait non Mary. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Par contre, je reçois mon fiancé ce midi et nous ne serons pas là ce soir. Donc, après le déjeuner, vous pouvez prendre le reste de votre journée pour profiter de votre famille. »

-« Votre fiancé ? Aurai-je manqué quelque chose ? »

-« L'homme que j'ai quitté pour venir ici en pensant qu'il serait plus heureux sans moi est arrivé hier soir et m'a déclaré son amour avant de me demander de l'épouser, » répondit Julia avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et une légère rougeur aux joues. « Et j'ai dit oui ! »

-« Et votre fiancé, est-il ici ? Dans la chambre d'amis peut-être… »

-« Non, il est logé à la pension de Madame Smith un peu plus loin, » expliqua la jeune femme alors que des coups retentissaient sur le battant de la porte d'entrée.

-« Je crois qu'au moment où nous parlons, votre fiancé se trouve devant la maison, » sourit Mary en s'éloignant pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. « Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

-« Je suis William Murdoch et j'aimerais voir Julia Ogden, » répondit avec un sourire le jeune homme ne sachant pas si la domestique était au courant des changements récents dans la vie de sa patronne.

-« Entrez Monsieur Murdoch, Madame ne devrait pas tarder. Si vous voulez bien patienter dans le salon s'il vous plait, » dit la jeune femme en l'introduisant dans la pièce annoncée.

Elle remarqua alors à quel point le jeune homme paraissait nerveux. Il ne cessait de triturer son chapeau dans tous les sens et observait sans réellement la voir la décoration qui l'entourait. Elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine pendant que mille pensées assaillaient le Détective. Et si Julia avait changé d'avis ? Et si hier n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve ? Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une douce utopie… C'est alors que l'objet de ses pensées entra dans la pièce avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-« William ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec grand plaisir avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

-« Oh Julia… Alors tout cela est bien réel, nous sommes vraiment fiancés ? »

-« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » répondit le Docteur Ogden. « Mais je dois avouer que, ce matin en me réveillant, j'ai eu un moment de doutes. Votre bague à mon doigt les a cependant tous rapidement balayés. »

-« Je n'avais rien à quoi me raccrocher et je dois dire que j'ai eu peur… » avoua le Détective Murdoch avant d'embrasser sa fiancée.

-« Hum-hum, » dit alors Mary mal à l'aise en arrivant avec un plateau garni. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'apporte le thé et les toasts comme vous me l'avez demandé Madame. »

-« Entrez donc Mary et laissez-moi vous présenter mon fiancé, William. »

-« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur William. Le bonheur de Madame Julia fait plaisir à voir. Je dois dire qu'elle m'inquiétait depuis que je suis entrée à son service. »

-« Voyons Mary, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que ça allait ! »

-« C'est pour ça que vos yeux étaient souvent rougis et que vous aviez un appétit d'oiseau malgré les nombreuses heures que vous faisiez à l'hôpital ? » réprimanda gentiment la domestique avant de s'éclipser pour préparer le déjeuner laissant une Julia rougissante.

-« Ne vous en faites donc pas. Je suis sûr que Madame Kitchen, le Capitaine Brackenreid et même George pourraient avoir le même genre de réflexion vis-à-vis de moi… L'essentiel c'est que nous nous soyons retrouvés. »

-« Je vous aime tant William… »

-« Je vous aime moi aussi Julia. »

Le couple prit place dans l'un des canapés du salon et prit son petit déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils savouraient le plaisir d'être ensemble après cette longue séparation. A l'heure du déjeuner, Murdoch sentit la nervosité de la domestique de la maison et aborda le sujet avec la jeune femme.

-« Je pense qu'elle angoisse à l'idée de perdre sa position ici. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle vendait ce qu'elle trouvait dans la rue pour venir en aide à sa mère qui élève seule ses enfants. Son histoire m'a touchée, surtout quand j'ai appris son jeune âge et, comme je venais de trouver cette maison, je lui ai proposé une place de gouvernante avec le salaire et les avantages qui vont avec. »

-« Je reconnais là toute votre générosité Julia mais je dois avouer que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle retombe dans la misère à cause de nos fiançailles et de notre mariage. Ne pourrions pas faire quelque chose pour elle ? »

-« Je pourrais essayer de lui trouver une autre place ici ou bien lui proposer de rentrer à Toronto avec nous… Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Je ne pourrais jamais nous offrir une domestique Julia, » avoua dans un souffle William, conscient qu'il ne pourrait offrir à la jeune femme le train de vie auquel elle était habituée.

-« William, je sais à quel point ce sujet vous met mal à l'aise mais, entre l'héritage que j'ai reçu au décès de Mère, mon salaire de médecin et la vente de ma maison de Toronto à mon départ, j'ai largement de quoi vivre… Je sais bien que votre éducation vous a appris que l'homme devait subvenir aux besoins de sa famille mais nous n'allons pas laisser cet argent dormir sous prétexte que c'est moi qui l'apporte dans notre foyer, non ? »

L'anxiété se lisait sur le visage du docteur Ogden pendant qu'elle observait le regard pensif de son fiancé de Détective. Allait-il se faire à cette idée moderne ou bien resterait-il sur ses positions ? Comprendrait-il que c'était important pour elle aussi de contribuer à leur bonheur ? Lorsque Murdoch prit la parole, le cœur de la jeune femme battait à la chamade.

-« Je comprends votre point de vue Julia, vraiment. Et même si c'est dur pour moi, nous saurons trouver des compromis, j'en suis sûr. Pour ce qui est de Mary, proposez-lui la place chez nous, à Toronto. Son aide pourra nous être précieuse lorsque nous adopterons des enfants. Si elle souhaite rester auprès de sa famille, nous ferons tout pour lui trouver une bonne place ici avant de partir, » dit avec beaucoup de sérieux le jeune homme. « Cependant, en ce qui concerne l'achat d'une maison, sachez que j'ai régulièrement mis de côté de l'argent depuis que je travaille. J'ai amassé un petit pactole maintenant et je veux qu'il serve à financer notre maison. Au besoin, nous utiliserons également vos économies mais comprenez que c'est important pour moi… »

-« Je comprends parfaitement William et je le respecte. C'est l'une des choses chez vous qui fait battre mon cœur, » répondit avec émotion et soulagement la jeune femme en caressant avec tendresse la joue de son fiancé. « Et si nous allions faire un tour ? Le temps est merveilleux et nous pourrions nous rendre directement chez les Johnson… »

-« En voilà une excellente idée ! »

Sur ce, le couple sortit et prit la direction du parc qui avait accueilli leur pique-nique pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	6. Un diner entre amis

**Chapitre 6 : Un diner entre amis**

Après une après-midi à découvrir ensemble la ville et ses environs tout en discutant de leur avenir, le jeune couple prit la direction du domicile des Johnson bras-dessus bras-dessous. Ils y arrivèrent plus rapidement que le jeune homme ne l'aurait voulu, souhaitant prolonger ces moments à deux au maximum. Il s'agissait d'une très grande demeure sur trois étages entourée d'un vaste jardin dans un quartier ancien et aisé de la ville. Bien qu'heureux d'avoir été joint à l'invitation, le Détective sentit la nervosité le gagner lui qui n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les hautes classes de la société.

-« Tout va bien se passer William, ne vous en faites pas, » le rassura Julia en comprenant instinctivement son changement d'attitude. « Le Professeur Johnson est quelqu'un de très simple malgré le luxe dans lequel il vit. Je suis persuadée qu'il en est de même pour sa seconde épouse qui n'est pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi. »

Résolument et avec un sourire pour sa fiancée, le jeune homme frappa à la porte d'entrée et rapidement une domestique vint leur ouvrir.

-« Bonsoir Docteur Ogden et vous devez être le Détective dont Monsieur ne cesse de parler depuis hier soir… »

-« Amita, laissez-les entrer, voyons ! » intervint derrière elle la voix du Professeur Johnson alors que la jeune femme obéissait à son patron et récupérait leurs vestes. « Bonjour à vous deux ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

-« Très bien Professeur, merci, et vous ? »

-« Parfaitement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au salon où Matilda, mon épouse, nous attend. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? » questionna le médecin en leur adressant un sourire plein de bienveillance.

La jeune femme accepta avec un sourire un verre de Cherry mais elle sentit la tension se mettre à habiter son fiancé. Avec douceur, elle se tourna vers lui et le rassura d'une pression sur son avant-bras.

-« Vous savez, » intervint alors l'épouse du docteur Johnson prise d'une intuition. « Vous n'êtes en rien obligé de prendre une boisson alcoolisée. Je suis également plus portée sur les délicieux jus de fruits que notre gouvernante réalise pour nous au quotidien. En souhaitez-vous un ? »

-« Avec un immense plaisir, » répondit l'inspecteur Murdoch avec un sourire de remerciement.

Les deux couples firent connaissance autour d'un verre de Cherry pour les deux médecins et d'un verre de jus de fruits pour leurs moitiés avant de passer à table.

-« Docteur Ogden, votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir, » sourit l'épouse du docteur Johnson. « Vous rayonnez littéralement ! »

-« Je ne pouvais être plus heureuse Madame Johnson. L'homme qui a ravi mon cœur est venu jusqu'ici pour me déclarer son amour et me demander ma main. »

-« Oh ! Comme c'est romantique ! » s'enthousiasma Matilda en posant inconsciemment une main sur son ventre. « Je garde également un souvenir mémorable de la demande de mon cher Peter… »

-« Je veux bien vous croire très chère, » répondit rêveusement le médecin chef de l'hôpital pour enfant. « Mais pour moi, rien ne rivalise avec l'annonce que vous m'avez faite il y a de cela une petite semaine maintenant… »

-« Je me trompe ou bien vous allez à nouveau connaitre prochainement les joies de la paternité ? » questionna William avec un sourire.

-« Quoi ? Mais comment avez-vous su ? » s'étonna le médecin chef en dévisageant le jeune inspecteur avec de grands yeux. « Je n'ai rien vu ni su avant que Matilda ne m'en parle ! »

-« Je n'ai fait que suivre les indices, » sourit le jeune homme. « Mais je n'ai aucun mérite vous savez, c'est mon métier de suivre les indices. »

-« Et si nous passions à table ? » proposa Matilda.

Tout le monde prit donc place et, pendant le repas, ils discutèrent de l'enfant à venir et des joies que chacun des couples allaient vivre au cours des prochains mois. L'heure du dessert arriva rapidement et William avait été complètement adopté par les amis de Julia. Il se sentait heureux et à l'aise, accepté dans ce monde de luxe où les gens étaient pourtant simple comme la femme qu'il aimait. Il observa un long moment les personnes attablées avec lui et sourit. Il adressa une prière pour que sa prochaine nouvelle rencontre avec le père de sa fiancée se passe aussi bien que cette soirée…

-« Et sinon, » fit soudain Matilda en se tournant vers le jeune couple. « Quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ? »

-« Je n'aspire plus qu'à une seule chose, » fit le Docteur Ogden rêveusement en prenant la main de William pour nouer ses doigts aux siens. « Rentrer chez nous et épouser l'homme que j'aime. J'ai eu la bêtise de croire qu'il serait plus heureux sans moi et je suis heureuse de savoir aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai eu tord… »

-« L'essentiel c'est que nous soyons aujourd'hui réunis Julia et je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai hâte que nous rentrions à Toronto. Je connais un certain nombre de nos amis qui ont hâte de me revoir et surtout de savoir si j'ai réussi à vous convaincre de revenir auprès de moi. »

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils, curieuse de connaitre qui exactement était au courant de la visite du jeune homme à Buffalo mais elle savait qu'elle n'aborderait le sujet qu'une fois seule à seul afin de ne pas mettre son fiancé mal à l'aise.

-« Aurez-vous un beau mariage à l'église ? »

-« Tout dépendra du prêtre de l'Eglise dans laquelle William pratique. Je ne suis pas croyante mais je respecte la foi de l'homme que j'aime et je sais à quel point elle est importante pour lui. Même si je n'adhère pas en tout, c'est l'une des choses qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de lui. »

-« Je trouve que c'est magnifique ! Vous êtes différents mais vous savez trouver les compromis nécessaires à votre bonheur. »

-« Il nous en aura fallu du temps mais l'essentiel est là. Nous avons compris ce qui était important pour notre futur. Ces quelques semaines de séparation ont eu le mérite de nous ouvrir les yeux… »

Rapidement, le diner s'acheva dans une très bonne ambiance et, après un dernier moment au salon, le jeune couple prit congés non sans avoir chaleureusement remercier leurs hôtes.

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour votre poste. Je ne vous retiendrai pas même si je vous regretterai ! Vous êtes un excellent médecin Julia, » souffla Johnson alors qu'il la saluait une dernière fois. « Vous reverrais-je à l'hôpital ? »

-« Merci et oui, je vais retourner travailler quelques jours encore. En fait, tant que la petite Jane ne sera pas entièrement rétablie. Je tiens trop à cette petite princesse pour la laisser avant d'être certaine qu'elle aille pour le mieux ! »

-« Et cela ne va pas déranger votre fiancé ? » s'enquit Matilda en enlaçant son époux. « Je sais que, personnellement, j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec l'attachement de Peter à ses petits patients lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés… »

-« Vous savez, lorsque j'ai rencontré Julia, elle travaillait déjà en temps que coronaire et, même si ses patients étaient déjà décédés, elle leur vouait un grand respect. C'est une jeune femme qui pratique son métier avec passion. »

-« Je peux vous assurer ma très chère Julia que vous avez réussi à trouver une perle rare en la personne de votre William ! » sourit le médecin chef avant de refermer la porte derrière sa femme et lui. « A très bientôt et rentrez bien surtout ! »

L'inspecteur Murdoch offrit son bras à la jeune femme auquel elle s'accrocha avec plaisir. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, savourant le moment présent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la demeure de la jeune médecin, William sentit que quelque chose préoccupait sa douce fiancée.

-« Julia, dites-moi ce qui se passe dans votre tête depuis le repas ? » questionna alors le jeune homme en ralentissant le pas pour montrer à celle qu'il aimait à quel point sa réponse était importante pour lui.

-« Qui… Qui est au courant de la raison de votre venue ici à Buffalo ? » s'enquit immédiatement la jeune femme légèrement inquiète.

-« Ne vous en faites pas. Uniquement l'inspecteur Brackenreid et George sont au courant. Mais je dois avouer que je me suis présenté chez votre père… »

-« Mon père ? Vous avez été voir mon père ? » s'exclama la jeune médecin en écarquillant ses grands yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Afin de lui demander votre main. Connaissant votre esprit d'indépendance, je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer mon initiative mais votre père lui a apprécié. Il m'a dit qu'il avait longtemps espéré un homme de votre rang pour vous mais qu'il respecterait votre choix du moment que vous étiez heureuse, » expliqua William avant d'ajouter devant l'air incrédule de sa fiancée. « Votre père tient énormément à vous Julia même s'il est aussi maladroit que moi pour vous dire qu'il vous aime. »

Heureuse, Julia déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de William et, ensemble, ils reprirent leur chemin. Après un long moment à discuter devant la maison de la jeune femme, ils se séparèrent avec la promesse de se retrouver dès le lendemain matin.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	7. Visite à Jane

**Chapitre 7 : Visite à Jane**

Comme convenu la veille au soir, l'inspecteur Murdoch se présenta à la porte de la maison du Docteur Ogden à huit heures précises. Lorsque Mary lui ouvrit, cette dernière arborait un immense sourire.

-« Bonjour Mary. Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Parfaitement bien Monsieur William ! Mais entrez, Madame Julia finit de se préparer et ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Madame m'a dit de faire avec vous comme avec elle… »

-« Et elle a parfaitement raison Mary, » sourit le jeune homme en la suivant dans la cuisine. « Julia vous a parlé de notre proposition ? »

-« Oui Monsieur William et ce sera avec un immense bonheur que je suivrai Madame à Toronto et que je me mettrai également à votre service. »

-« La séparation d'avec votre famille ne risque pas de vous être trop difficile ? »

-« Madame Julia m'a assurée que vous feriez en sorte que je puisse régulièrement retourner voir Maman ainsi que mes frères et sœurs. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trop avancée… Je ne voudrais pas que Madame ait des problèmes… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends parfaitement et Julia n'aura aucun problème pour vous avoir promis une telle chose, » sourit l'inspecteur Murdoch.

-« Mais j'espère bien, » intervint alors la jeune médecin en pénétrant dans la pièce et en enlaçant par derrière son fiancé. « Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin William ? »

-« Je suis heureux de vous avoir rejoint car, ainsi, je peux me prouver que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve… » sourit le jeune inspecteur en se tournant pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Vous en doutez encore ? » s'étonna Julia à qui la journée de la veille avait suffi pour étouffer ses craintes.

-« Je pense que, tant que nous ne serons pas mariés et que je ne verrais pas l'alliance à mon doigt tous les jours, j'aurai encore du mal à vraiment réaliser. Les dernières semaines ont été tellement éprouvantes… »

-« Il en fut de même pour moi William, » souffla la jeune femme le cœur serré rien qu'au souvenir des semaines passées. « Mais elles sont derrière nous maintenant et nous avançons vers l'avenir. C'est l'essentiel. »

Murdoch resserra son étreinte autour de sa fiancée et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres alors que Mary revenait vers eux.

-« Madame, Monsieur, votre repas pour ce midi est prêt. Vous pouvez partir quand vous le voulez, » fit la jeune fille en posant sur la table à côté du couple un panier garni.

-« Merci Jane. Une fois que vous aurez tout rangé ici, vous pourrez prendre le reste de votre journée afin de passer du temps avec votre famille. Profitez-en, nous n'aurons besoin de vous que pour le diner je pense mais pas avant dix-neuf ou vingt heures. »

-« Très bien. Madame, Monsieur, passez une excellente journée. »

Peu de temps après, le couple prit la direction de l'hôpital pour enfants bras-dessus bras-dessous. Ils s'étaient installés dans une calèche et profitaient de chaque instant.

-« Alors, parlez-moi un peu de cette petite Jane qui a l'air de vous être très chère. »

-« Eh bien je l'ai rencontré à mon arrivée ici à Buffalo lors de ma première visite aux enfants de l'orphelinat Saint Luc. Lorsque je l'ai vu, elle était isolée dans une chambre sombre et semblait à deux doigts de mourir. Son état m'a révoltée d'autant que la Mère Supérieure m'a conseillée de ne pas m'attarder sur cette enfant car elle était déjà partie rejoindre les anges selon les dires du médecin précédent. Je me suis avancée et je l'ai examinée. Elle souffrait d'une grave pneumonie et j'ai exigé son transfert immédiat à l'hôpital. Pendant plus de trois semaines, aucun traitement n'a vraiment eu d'effets et je commençais à désespérer quand, en pensant à l'une de vos théories, j'ai eu une idée et tenté un traitement expérimental. Et ça a fonctionné William ! Aujourd'hui elle va de mieux en mieux et d'ici à quelques jours, deux semaines maximum, elle sera complètement rétablie ! J'ai hâte de la voir reprendre vraiment des forces et redevenir une petite fille de deux ans pleine de vie et d'entrain ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas, » sourit William. « Vous ferez une mère magnifique Julia. »

-« Merci, » souffla la jeune femme avec émotion. « Vous aussi ferez un père extraordinaire. Nos enfants auront de la chance... »

-« Nous voici à l'hôpital, » observa l'inspecteur avec un sourire alors que le cocher s'arrêtait et leur ouvrait la porte.

Murdoch prit alors le panier en osier contenant leur déjeuner d'une main et tendit la seconde à Julia pour l'aider à descendre de la voiture.

-« Suivez-moi William. Je vais aller enfiler ma blouse, nous déposerons ainsi notre repas dans la salle de repos puis nous irons rendre une petite visite à Jane. D'après ce que m'en a dit le Professeur Johnson hier soir, elle commence à avoir de l'énergie et à s'ennuyer dans son lit. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions profiter de votre présence pour l'emmener faire un tour dans le parc et lui faire prendre ainsi l'air. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Que c'est une excellente idée. Allons-y ! »

Chemin faisant, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des enquêtes et des patients que chacun avait eus alors qu'ils étaient séparés. Au détour d'un couloir, ils observèrent un homme de haute et fine stature en blouse blanche quitter une chambre à pas de loup, le visage dissimulé à la vue du couple.

-« Tiens, » fit la jeune médecin en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais qui est-ce ? »

-« Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ? » s'étonna Murdoch surpris avant de poursuivre son avancée dans le couloir et questionner comme si de rien n'était l'inconnu. « Excusez-moi Docteur, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait m'aider ? Je cherche la chambre de… »

Mais l'inspecteur n'alla pas plus loin. En effet, l'homme avait fait face aux nouveaux venus une fraction de seconde avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner au pas de course dans la direction opposée.

-« Hey ! Vous allez où comme ça ? » s'écria le jeune détective en s'élançant à sa poursuite. « Stop ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et bouscula même plusieurs infirmières et médecins dans sa fuite, distançant rapidement Murdoch qui le perdit de vue, ne connaissant pas l'établissement. Il fit donc demi-tour, soucieux. Que pouvait donc faire ce sombre individu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour enfants ? L'inspecteur avait un mauvais pressentissent concernant cette affaire alors qu'il retrouvait Julia dans la chambre que le malfaisant venait de quitter. Elle était aidée d'une équipe complète ainsi que du médecin-chef. Ils s'affairaient tel un seul homme sur un petit corps inerte allongé sur le lit. Les minutes passaient et le jeune homme se prit à prier pour la petite âme que les professionnels s'acharnaient à sauver.

-« C'est bon, elle est stable ! Par contre j'aimerais comprendre comment une petite fille sur le chemin de la guérison peut faire un arrêt cardiaque comme ça, sans raison ! » tonna Johnson. « Docteur Ogden, une idée ? »

-« William et moi-même avons surpris un étrange individu en arrivant, » expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. « Il sortait de cette chambre et, quand nous l'avons interpellé, il s'est enfui. William est parti à sa poursuite… »

-« Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le rattraper, » intervint l'inspecteur en entrant plus franchement dans la pièce. « Comment va l'enfant ? »

-« Oh William, » fit la jeune médecin en se précipitant dans les bras de son fiancé les larmes aux yeux. « Jane est entre la vie et la mort à nouveau… Nous avons pu la sauver in extremis mais l'espoir reste mince malheureusement. »

-« Oh Julia, je suis tellement désolé… Je suis sûr que votre petite protégée va se battre bec et ongles pour s'en sortir. Elle l'a déjà fait et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle le refera… »

-« Merci pour votre soutien William, » fit la jeune femme en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

-« Docteur Ogden, Détective Murdoch, puis-je vous demander de veiller sur la petite Jane ? » intervint alors le médecin chef Johnson. « Elle va avoir besoin d'une surveillance complète et permanente tant du point de vue de sa santé que de sa sécurité. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de la police de cette ville mais… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne quitterai le chevet de Jane qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, » sourit le jeune homme en regardant Johnson d'un air entendu. « D'autant que, connaissant ma fiancée, elle ne quittera pas cette enfant d'une semelle avant qu'elle n'aille mieux. »

-« Dans ce cas, je vous remercie. Je fais prévenir les autorités locales afin qu'elles viennent prendre vos dépositions et commencent les recherches sur l'identité de l'individu ayant empoisonné la petite Jane car, soyez-en assuré, il s'agit bien d'un empoisonnement ! »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
